Random (MLP Fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Grey Shadow y su ejército se han reintegrado a sus deberes con normalidad, pero un inesperado hallazgo podría poner en riesgo la estabilidad de su tropa e incluso la tranquilidad del reino. La lealtad, la amistad e integridad del milenario unicornio serán puestas a prueba (secuela de "Bienvenidos a la Legión")
1. Inesperada Revelación

_Saludos a todos, tras varios retrasos e imprevistos, traigo una nueva historia que involucra a la Legión Oscura, y algnos aspectos del pasado de este misterioso ejército, espero sea de su agrado, y bienvenidos a este nuevo viaje que esta listo para salir._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Revelación.**

La noche caía sobre Ponyville, y todos sus habitantes se preparaban para una merecida noche de sueño, ideal para enfrentar los nuevos retos del siguiente día. La luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno como un enorme faro de esperanza, y les recordaba a los ponies un tema que aún era una novedad, el tópico que seguía siendo motivo de discusiones de sobremesa y charlas cotidianas: el regreso de la antigua Legión de la Princesa Luna. Muchos alababan al insigne ejército y a su misterioso dirigente, así como algunos veían con sorpresa a los recién llegados a su poblado; otros aún guardaban cierta desconfianza al ejército nocturno, y algunos más estaban entusiasmados por aplicar para la próxima convocatoria de reclutamiento, pero de alguna forma, todos hablaban en mayor o menor medida sobre sus nuevos protectores.

Mientras tanto, había gran actividad en las barracas de la Legión Oscura: las tropas estaban listas para iniciar sus jornadas de vigilancia y verificaban con sus respectivos capitanes las encomiendas a realizar. Algunos legionarios se preparaban para las guardias nocturnas o labores de apoyo en la fortaleza; otros se dedicaban a entrenamientos de diversas naturalezas como acostumbraban hacer para mantener sus habilidades en forma, ya fuera física, mágica o intelectual, y los más afortunados aprovechaban sus permisos para actividades que en su época eran algo inconcebible, como paseos nocturnos, visitas a tabernas o incluso la oportunidad de asistir a espectáculos nocturnos como bailes o conciertos. De alguna manera, siempre había algo por hacer en las barracas, así que la actividad era frenética como en el interior de una colmena. Por su parte, Grey Shadow, su insigne dirigente, estaba listo para comenzar una noche de reportes, como lo hacía mil años atrás. Con su magia, abrió algunos cajones de su escritorio y levitó varios de los implementos que usaba para su labor diaria: un frasco de tinta, plumas, pergaminos de papel, y una buena dotación de humeante café, acompañada de una pequeña pero surtida dotación de panecillos, refrigerios cortesía de su fiel cocinero, Jean Pierre Croissant. Se quitó el pesado casco de batalla, lo colocó a un lado del escritorio, tomando una pluma y comenzó a redactar las actividades de la noche anterior.

_-Diario de la Legión Oscura: muchos sucesos han acontecido, los cuales no eran comunes en nuestros días, y aun me siguen causando sorpresa, ayer por la noche…_

De pronto, su puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que interrumpió su escritura, además de hacerlo marcar un rayón en el pergamino que estaba a punto de usar, dejándolo prácticamente inservible. Volteó a ver quién se había atrevido a interrumpirlo y se encontró con la capitana de los Nightwings, Whipslash, acompañada de dos de sus elementos, White Fog, un batpony de los Hellbats, y Morning Mist, una pegaso de los Iron Eagles, ambos legionarios y esposos. El rostro de la capitana se veía lleno de confusión, además de transmitir un sentimiento de decepción, algo que Grey Shadow alcanzó a percibir, pero prefirió escuchar a su subordinada.

-General, perdone la interrupción, pero es urgente que hable con usted!- dijo la capitana.

-Dígame que es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta mañana, capitana- dijo molesto el general mientras usaba su magia para desechar la hoja arruinada y preparaba otra nueva.

-Es…es acerca de….Cloudkicker, señor –dijo Whipslash cuadrándose ante su superior. El unicornio se extrañó al oír a la pegaso mencionar a uno de sus más leales y fieles soldados, alguien que era su mejor amigo, un pony de su total confianza y respeto.

-C.K.? Que es lo que ocurre con él?- preguntó el unicornio gris.

-Señor…..es difícil de explicar, pero…...no podemos confiar en él…..no es lo que usted piensa…..no es quien dice ser….. -decía titubeante la pegaso.

-Capitana, déjese de acertijos y vaya directamente al punto, a que se refiere?- dijo Grey Shadow aún más molesto, sosteniendo su taza y tomando un sorbo a su oscura bebida. Tras unos momentos de dudas, la capitana se armó de valor y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

-ES UN CHANGELING, SEÑOR!

Al oír eso, el general escupió el poco café que había bebido, y con un rápido movimiento, lanzó violentamente su taza hacia la pared, la cual pasó rozando sobre la cabeza de sus subalternos, terminando por estrellarse en la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El unicornio se acercó a Whipslash con una mirada intimidante y una expresión de absoluta furia en su rostro.

-**QUE CLASE DE INFAMIA ES ESTÁ? COMO PUEDE ACUSAR A UNO DE MIS HOMBRES MAS CERCANOS DE SEMEJANTE BLASFEMIA? SE QUE SIEMPRE LE TUVIERON ENVIDIA, PERO ESTO ES DEMASIADO!** **MÁS LE VALE TENER PRUEBAS PARA SOSTENER ESA ACUSACIÓN TAN TEMERARIA, CAPITANA O SE ARREPENTIRA!**

-Es cierto, mi señor, -dijo Whipslash, intimidada por la actitud de su superior-, yo también me negué a creerlo, pero así es, y Misty lo puede asegurar. Vamos, dile lo que me dijiste a mí.

Morning Mist, alias "Misty", una pegaso de pelaje blanco con crin de color gris, se acercó tímidamente hacia su superior y comenzó a narrar lo sucedido.

-General, yo…..yo….permítame explicarle: hace un par de lunas, estaba con mi esposo White Fog realizando nuestro patrullaje nocturno a las afueras del bosque Everfree, cerca del lago, cuando escuchamos un ruido inusual. Nos acercamos para averiguar que era y vimos la silueta de un changeling, quien estaba bañándose en el lago, así que nos aproximamos sigilosamente para emboscarlo. Esperamos un poco, hasta que salió del agua y se dirigió a un rincón más apartado del bosque, lo seguimos y vimos que entre los arbustos tenía oculta una de nuestras armaduras, y tras ponérsela, se transformó en Cloudkicker. Disimuladamente regresamos y luego salimos a su encuentro, platicamos un rato y volvimos juntos a las barracas sin que sospechara lo que descubrimos antes, eso es lo que atestiguamos, señor.

El general escuchó cada palabra que su guerrera alada le dijo, guardó unos minutos de silencio mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, y tras esa agónica espera, decidió hablar.

-Si es cierto lo que me dicen, puede que esto haya pasado incluso antes de nuestro encierro, y el verdadero Cloudkicker debe haber sido suplantado hace mucho tiempo atrás, eso tendría mucho sentido, sin embargo, eso también significaría que él…..- Grey Shadow no pudo continuar la frase, y sus soldados sabía que es lo que pasaba por su mente, podían imaginar el escenario que el unicornio gris estaba contemplado, algo poco agradable sobre el destino de su colega. Volvió a guardar silencio, meditando todos los posibles escenarios, todas las cosas que podían haber pasado y que podrían suceder, mientras sus subalternos se limitaban a verlo caminar en círculos, preocupados por la decisión que tomaría. Tras unos minutos más de meditación y profunda introspección, el unicornio retomó la palabra y se dirigió a sus tropas.

-Misty y Fog, quiero que regresen a sus puestos y no cuenten a nadie lo que vieron, necesito total discreción en este asunto, absolutamente nadie debe de enterarse de esto para no levantar sospechas. Whipslash, venga conmigo, debemos trazar un plan de contingencia.

Los dos ponies alados hicieron un saludo marcial y salieron del recinto del General, dejándolo a él y su capitana para discutir los planes a seguir y ver cómo manejar dicha situación.


	2. Capturando a un amigo

_Saludos, mis fieles lectores. Vamos avanzando con esta corta pero apasionante historia, la cual espero les siga gustando. Muchas mas sospresas sera revelados conforma avancemos, asi como nuevas historias estan por seguir._

_Agradezco de todo corazon a quienes dedican un poco de su tiempo para seguir mis textos, muchas gracias, son lo máximo._

_Pronto retomaremos "Lecciones de Amistad" (la inspiración no coopero mucho pero ya esta saliendo) y tambien estamos preparando una nueva compilación de one shots que trataran del pasado de la Legión, que se llamaran "Apendices Oscuros", probablemente el próximo mes este listo el primero._

_Sin mas interrupciopnes, continuamos! Disfruten el viaje n_n _

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Capturando a un amigo**

A la tarde siguiente, Whisplash salió de la fortaleza en búsqueda de Cloudkicker. La intrépida capitana no podía creer que ese pony, uno de los fundadores de la Legión Oscura, así como uno de los amigos más cercanos de su general fuera un traidor, y peor aún, un changeling, los cuales eran del repudio total de la legión, quienes eran vistos como enemigos del reino, criaturas repugnantes, parásitos que debían ser erradicados a toda costa. Tras dar vueltas por la fortificación, encontró a Cloudkicker, un pegaso de crin anaranjada y pelaje blanco, quien estaba platicando con algunos de los reclutas. No sabía que decir, así que tuvo que improvisar.

-Cloudkicker, el general reclama tu presencia en el palacio, quiere verte ahora.

El pegaso obedeció de inmediato y se dirigió a todo galope al recién remodelado Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles. Una vez que entró, fue directo a la sala principal, donde estaban los dos tronos reales. Grey Shadow estaba de espaldas, contemplando los viejos murales que adornaban el castillo, con su mente sumergida en un torbellino de ideas y sentimientos encontrados, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oyó entrar a su subordinado.

-General, señor! Aquí estoy como pidió, en que puedo servirle? –preguntó cortésmente. Grey Shadow no decía nada, solo se oía su respiración, tratando de contener su enojo y su instinto asesino, todavía sin creer lo que sus subordinados habían dicho, y pensando en todo lo que eso desencadenaría. Finalmente, decidió hablar para que su amigo no sospechara.

-C.K., mi siempre estimado amigo, me alegra que estés aquí- dijo ligeramente nervioso-, pasa, pasa, te estaba esperando.

-Gracias Shades –dijo Cloudkicker, llamando a su superior con el apodo que usaba de forma más íntima y cercana con el unicornio-, dime, que necesitas?

Oír ese sobrenombre le hacía más difícil a Grey Shadow seguir con el plan, su corazón estaba a punto de traicionarlo, quería decirle a C.K. que se retirara antes de que fuera tarde, advertirle que huyera a ese pony que fue de los primeros en enlistarse en la Legión, a ese pegaso que lo acompañó en los buenos y malos momentos, aquel a quien realmente pudo llamar "amigo" cuando muchos otros le dieron la espalda, pero su cargo lo obligaba a aplicar la cruel y severa la ley que tenían, sabía que no tenía opción, así que decidió seguir con el plan.

-Pues mira, desde hace tiempo había querido platicar contigo acerca de…de…yo…

-Acerca de que, amigo mío? -dijo Cloudkicker cortésmente y con una sonrisa.

\- Sobre….algunas cosas relativas a…..a…..yo…

-Shades, te sientes bien? Me estas asustando– preguntó el pegaso consternado por su superior-, te ves tembloroso, no tienes fiebre? Puedo buscar ayuda médica si lo requieres.

-Yo….…..al demonio con esto…ATRÁPENLOOOO!

De improviso, Misty y White Fog salieron del techo, usando sus arpones-brazaletes, un invento creado por el propio Cloudkicker para capturar presas vivas. Lanzaron un par de cadenas con grillete al confundido pegaso, las cuales se cerraron en su cuello, capturándolo de inmediato. Trató de forcejear para liberarse, pero de la nada aparecieron varios Smashers. Usando su impresionante fuerza, derribaron a Cloudkicker, sometiéndolo en el suelo, acostándolo boca arriba, mientras varios Lancers ponían las puntas de sus alabardas en su cuello. Whipslash salió de una columna, acompañada de Úrsula y Mason, los dos grifos legionarios, quienes rápidamente encadenaron a Cloudkicker y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, incapaz de poder escapar. Una vez que fue sometido, Grey Shadow se aproximó al prisionero, mientras sus grifos se colocaron al lado de su superior, blandiendo sus espadas de batalla.

-Creíste que nos engañarías por siempre?- dijo Grey Shadow mientras se acercaba al guerrero caído con una furia enorme reflejada en su rostro-. CREÍSTE QUE PODÍAS SEGUIR APROVECHÁNDOTE DE MI CONFIANZA? QUE PODRÍAS BURLARTE DE MÍ, Y CONTINUAR ESCONDIDO BAJO MIS PROPIAS NARICES?

-Pero señor….Grey Shadow…..Shades….déjame explicarte….

**-SILENCIO! NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR!**–gritó molesto el general, levitando al prisionero con su magia, golpeando en el rostro al indefenso pegaso con sus cascos-, **GUARDIAS! LLEVENSE A ESTE TRAIDOR AL CALABOZO, MIENTRAS PIENSO QUE HACER CON EL! SERA EL PRIMER AFORTUNADO EN USARLO, Y HAGANLO ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA Y LO EJECUTE AHORA MISMO!**

Los guardias sujetaban al pegaso, quien se resistía a ser arrastrado a las celdas, mientras el general salía del salón, enjugándose una solitaria lágrima con su pezuña izquierda. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sabía que era su deber, que castigar a ese traidor era su trabajo, pero aun así, a pesar de tener la razón, no comprendía por qué se sentía tan mal.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo de estos sucesos, la Princesa Twilight y la Princesa Luna sobrevolaban el cielo de Equestria. Hacía tiempo que ambas no platicaban, sobre todo porque Twilight pasaba más tiempo con Celestia y con Cadence, así que la novel Princesa de la Amistad pensó que también era necesario compartir tiempo con la Princesa de la Noche. Después de todo, ella fue la única en recibirla sin temor cuando volvió nuevamente a Ponyville tras su conversión al bien por los Elementos de la Armonía, pensando que sería una interesante experiencia convivir con ella y verla haciendo sus labores reales.

-Gracias por pasar la noche conmigo, Twilight Sparkle, espero no distraerla de sus labores como Princesa de la Amistad- dijo Luna de forma educada.

-No se preocupe, Princesa Luna, mañana no tengo compromisos, así que podemos compartir un tiempo juntas.

-Por favor, llámame Luna- dijo la Princesa de la Noche- no es necesario que seas tan formal.

-Por supuesto, Luna, si usted también me llama Twilight.

Ambas princesas sonrieron, felices por compartir ese tiempo de calidad, en especial la Princesa de la Noche, quien hace mucho no convivía con alguien que no fuera solo su hermana, la Princesa Celestia. Twilight sabía que Luna era de carácter reservado y no se abría ante cualquier pony, ni siquiera con sus súbditos más cercanos, así que consideraba eso como un verdadero honor. Poco a poco se aproximaban al recién remodelado castillo para pasar la velada ahí, pero de pronto, notaron una gran contingente de ponies en sus alrededores.

-Pero que está pasando ahí abajo? –preguntó Twilight.

-No….no lo sé, eso no es normal, crees que esa pony rosada amiga tuya les haya enseñado a hacer una de sus alocadas fiestas? –preguntó Luna, extrañada al ver esa situación.

-No lo creo, será mejor que lo averigüemos, vamos!– dijo la alicornio lavanda. Ambas princesas aterrizaron y se acercaron a los legionarios, los cuales permanecían en estado de shock. Los veteranos trataban de controlar a los novatos, quienes aún no entendían que era lo que estaba sucediendo, y algunos otros permanecían al pendiente de la situación ocurrida en el interior del remodelado castillo. Al notar a su Regidora guardaron silencio e hicieron una reglamentaria reverencia. La Princesa de la Noche buscó a alguien que pudiera darle una explicación de lo acontecido, hasta que encontró a la pony indicada.

-Vectoria, que ocurre aquí? -dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a una pony terrestre de pelaje color lila y melena color amarillo, integrante de las Lancer y estratega de la Legión Oscura.

-Princesa, gracias a las estrellas por su llegada!- exclamó la legionaria-, ha ocurrido algo terrible, pero creo que es mejor que se lo pregunte directamente al general en persona, solo le advierto que tenga cuidado, porque…está…..esta algo…molesto.

Luna quedo impactada por el comentario, pues sabía que su subordinado más leal no era alguien que perdiera su temple con facilidad, lo que implicaba que era un asunto muy grave. Extrañadas por la advertencia dada por Vectoria, ambas princesas entraron al interior del castillo, encontrándose con Grey Shadow, quien estaba a punto de salir del recinto, mientras aún se oía a Cloudkicker forcejeando con sus antiguos colegas.

-General Grey Shadow, que sucede aquí?-preguntó Luna consternada.

-Sus Altezas –dijo haciendo una breve reverencia –disculpen mi rudeza, pero no es el mejor momento para estar aquí, tenemos un problema que resolver.

-Qué ocurrió?- preguntó la alicornio lavanda.

-Princesa Twilight, es un asunto complicado de explicarle, es….

-General, no tenemos tiempo que perder, será mejor que nos lo cuente, ahora!

Sin otra opción, Grey Shadow tuvo que narrar lo ocurrido a las princesas, desde la información traída por sus legionarios, hasta la identidad del presunto traidor, así como su especie. Las dos princesas podían ver que el unicornio se mostraba evidentemente molesto por la situación.

-Eso es algo muy serio, General- dijo Luna-, que hará al respecto?

-Lo que hacemos en estos casos…..ejecutarlo- dijo el unicornio resignado.

-Ejecutarlo? Eso es un acto barbárico! Acaso su subordinado no merece un juicio justo?-dijo Twilight. El veterano general, molesto por esa respuesta, volteo a ver a la princesa con una expresión poco amistosa, y una mirada intimidante.

-Lo siento, Princesa Twilight. Esto es algo que usted no puede comprender. Es una falta muy seria para nuestra legión, y peor aún, si resulta verdad que él sea un changeling! Si es cierto eso, prácticamente es motivo de ejecución inmediata.

-General, yo también he lidiado con changelings tiempo atrás, e incluso combatí a la reina Chrysalis a quien derrotamos con la ayuda de mis amigas, así como de la Princesa Cadence y mi hermano Shinning Armor. Sé que son guerreros formidables, grandes maestros del camuflaje y el engaño, además de que solo se alimentan de amor, pero por lo que nos comenta, me extraña el comportamiento de este presunto traidor. Seguro debió tener un buen motivo para ocultarse entre sus tropas, pero no podremos saberlo si usted no le da la oportunidad de defenderse, él tiene derecho como todos a ser juzgado con dignidad.

-Has sido elocuente y sabia, Twilight, una defensa digna de una princesa ante una injusticia, e igual de certera que cualquier abogado moderno– dijo Luna esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-El conocimiento es poder, Luna, y los beneficios de tener una biblioteca bien surtida de toda clase de libros –dijo Twilight, con tono triunfal. Luna volteó y dirigió su mirada al unicornio gris.

-General, sé que está molesto por lo acontecido, pero le sugiero escuche a Twilight Sparkle, de su boca y corazón han salido grandes verdades. Antes de que actúe, debe darle una oportunidad a su subalterno para defenderse. Si es inocente, podrá explicar sus motivaciones y usted podrá redimirse ante él, y en caso de resultar culpable….enfrentara la justicia y usted le hará pagar por la afrenta cometida, como lo ordenan nuestras leyes.

El unicornio gris estuvo meditando por unos minutos la posibilidad de ese juicio. Por un lado, no le agradaba dejar a un changeling vivo entre sus tropas, aunque ya estaba sometido, así que no tendría posibilidad de escapar, pero más importante aún, podría saber la verdad del destino que tuvo su amigo, lo cual solo sería posible interrogando a su suplantador, así que contra todos sus instintos, decidió obedecer la nueva y poco ortodoxa orden de su regidora.

-Está bien- dijo de mala gana el unicornio-, ese miserable tendrá su oportunidad de un juicio justo, pero si trata de huir o hacer algo estúpido, yo mismo cortaré su cabeza!

El milenario unicornio se acercó a la turba que seguía lidiando por someter al presunto pegaso traidor, y se arrodillo junto a él.

-Tienes suerte de que Sus Altezas hayan tenido compasión por ti, más vale que lo que tengas que decir valga la pena para no matarte ahora mismo. Tendrás tu juicio, así que prepárate, escoria! Y al menos agradéceles por su noble gesto de bondad y misericordia, porque de mi parte, ya no tendrás nada!

Grey Shadow se levantó y salió furioso del gran salón, pasando de lado a las princesas y con su magia azotó la puerta de palacio con tanta fuerza que por todo el bosque Everfree se escuchó el retumbar del golpe. Las princesas se acercaron a Cloudkicker, quien pese a estar sometido, hizo lo posible para postrarse frente a ellas y les hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Gracias, sus Altezas! Muchas gracias! Juro que no sé cómo pagarles por su compasión!

-Camina traidor! -gritó Silver Shield, jalando la cadena que le pusieron en el cuello al sometido pegaso, quien apenas podía moverse, lo que lo hacía tropezar. Luna, al ver esto, protestó.

-Detente Silver Shield! Que un escuadrón de los Inquisidores lo lleve levitando a su celda, o por lo menos aflojen sus cadenas para que pueda moverse con más facilidad. También quiero que curen sus heridas, que sea alimentado y bien cuidado en su celda –ordenó Luna.

-Pero su Alteza, él es un traidor, un enemigo de la corona, no merece….-dijó el Smasher, pero no pudo continuar, pues la regidora de Equestria volteó, mirándolo con severidad.

-Escucha soldado! A pesar de las acusaciones en su contra, este pegaso sigue siendo un legionario oscuro, así que se le debe de tratar con el mismo respeto que a los demás hasta que sea debidamente juzgado, ASÍ QUE OBEDEZCAN MI MANDATO! Y ESCUCHENME MUY BIEN: NO QUIERO QUE SEA TORTURADO O LASTIMADO MIENTRAS ESTÉ ENCERRADO, SI ME ENTERO DE QUE LE HAN HECHO DAÑO O MUERE ANTES DEL JUICIO, USTEDES SE LAS TENDRÁN QUE ARREGLAR PERSONALMENTE CONMIGO, Y RESPONDERÁN CON SUS VIDAS! QUEDO CLARO?– gritó la Princesa Luna con el tono de voz tradicional de Canterlot y sus ojos furiosamente encendidos en llamas azules. Silver Shield solo bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio. Unos segundos después, dos Smashers más se acercaron tímidamente y aflojaron las cadenas que sujetaban a Cloudkicker, quien se levantó y de forma sumisa avanzó en dirección a los calabozos, escoltado por los legionarios que estaban ahora encomendados a su custodia, todo bajo la estricta mirada de la Princesa de la Noche. Una vez que todo eso concluyó, Luna se dirigió a Twilight, quien contempló en en total silencio la escena, asombrada de la forma en que la alicornio manejó la situación.

-Parece ser que tendremos que postergar nuestra velada, Princesa Twilight- dijo Luna con tono de cansancio y frustración por ver interrumpida su noche de esparcimiento.

-Así es, Princesa Luna, pero no se preocupe, volveré en cuando me avise para ver cómo se desarrolla este juicio, solo así podremos saber la verdad que hay detrás de esto- dijo Twilight.

Ambas princesas se despidieron respetuosamente. Luna regresó al interior de su castillo, lista para sus tareas cotidianas, en tanto Twilight voló de regreso a su biblioteca. Durante el viaje de regreso, varias preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber cómo se resolvería ese asunto, pero aún más importante, sería averiguar la identidad del presunto traidor, así como las motivaciones que tuvo para ocultarse en unos de los ejércitos más poderosos de Equestria. Tras ese rato de vuelo, llegó a su destino, la biblioteca Golden Oak. Entró sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Spike, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido en su canasta. Twilight se metió en su cama, lista para dormir, deseosa de saber que pasaría, y sobre todo, como podría ayudar al traidor en el juicio y entender sus motivos.


	3. Un engaño de mil años

Saludos a todos, una disculpa por la tardanza para publicar, pero otro proyectos me han tenido ocupado, pero ya tenemos el nuevo y penultimo capitulo de esta corta pero intensa historia, que sucederá? Ya lo sabran en unos minutos.

Agradezco nuevamente a mis lectores, gracias por su esfuerzo, su tiempo y sobre todo, su paciencia, sin ustedes, esto no seria posible, gracias a todos.

Si mas preambulos, continuemos, y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un engaño de mil años**

Transcurrieron un par de días tras el funesto acontecimiento ocurrido en el castillo de las Hermanas Nobles. Al tercer día, casi al atardecer, Twilight se encontraba trabajando en su biblioteca, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, con golpes sonoros y firmes. Extrañada por eso, dejó los libros que estaba leyendo, se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró en la entrada a la Princesa Luna en persona, acompañada de Úrsula y Mason, los dos grifos integrantes de los Sky Lions, quienes portaban armaduras de combate.

-Perdón por esta visita tan apresurada, Twilight, pero hemos decidido programar para esta noche el juicio contra Cloudkicker, espero puedas acompañarnos.

-Comprendo Luna, no te preocupes, solo denme un par de minutos –dijo Twilight. La alicornio lavanda cerró la puerta, dejando a los visitantes fuera, algo que tras pensarlo bien, se dio cuenta que era un insulto a la investidura de Luna, pero no había tiempo para disculparse. Tras unos breves minutos, la novel princesa de la amistad salió portando su corona y el collar que llevaba su Elemento de la Armonía. Todos abrieron sus alas y se elevaron hacia el cielo, listos para viajar hacia el Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles. Luna y Twilight volaban juntas, mientras que los dos grifos se alejaron a una distancia prudente para darles privacidad, pero sin despegarse de ellas, escudriñando el cielo en busca de posibles amenazas, listos para empuñar sus espadas en caso de responder a cualquier imprevisto de forma inmediata. Twilight aprovecho ese momento para platicar un poco con Luna y romper la tensión.

-Supongo que la escolta de grifos fue idea de Grey Shadow –dijo Twilight, para iniciar la plática.

-Es correcto, son los mejores efectivos de los Night Wings, y por protocolo real, los asignó para nuestra protección, el general es muy estricto con las normas de seguridad– dijo Luna.

-Lo entiendo, y debo reconocerlo, ayer lo vi bastante molesto, incluso me sentí algo intimidada.

-Créeme, sé cuándo está verdaderamente furioso, y aunque no lo creas, pese a la gravedad de la situación, estaba molesto pero tranquilo. Recuerdo haberlo visto realmente fuera de sí en pocas ocasiones, una muy particular fue un día que nos informaron de un ataque ocasionado por unos piratas en contra de un barco hospital. Esa embarcación fue enviada para socorrer a varios ponies heridos de un poblado lejano en guerra, así como brindarles refugio. La mayoría de ellos eran familias de civiles, incluyendo pequeños potrillos, ponies que no llevaban cosas de valor, excepto sus vidas, pero esos miserables piratas al saber que no traían ningún valioso botín, ellos…ellos hundieron el barco…con todos sus tripulantes…solo por…..solo por diversión –dijo Luna con gran dolor en su voz al recordar tan triste pasaje. Twilight tuvo una sensación de angustia e impotencia en su pecho al imaginar el sufrimiento de esos desafortunados ponies al estar atrapados en tan cruel situación.

-Pero, eso es imposible! Todas las naciones de Equestria saben que deben de respetar las embarcaciones o navíos con bandera médica, e incluso ayudarlas a llegar a buen puerto –dijo la Princesa de la Amistad, aún consternada por escuchar un acto de semejante salvajismo.

-Así es, pero eran otras épocas más oscuras, y a esos piratas no les importó acabar con las vidas de esos inocentes ponies. Solo hubo un par de sobrevivientes, quienes al ser rescatados nos informaron sobre el horror que vivieron. Mi hermana estaba ocupada con otras incursiones militares, así que me pidió atender el asunto personalmente. Le comunique la situación a Grey Shadow, quien al enterarse de tal acto de barbarie se puso furioso, muy furioso, en especial al saber que muchos eran jóvenes potrillos. Ordené a la Legión Oscura que encontrara a esos criminales, y una vez que los localizaran, impartieran el justo castigo por su osadía, y así lo hicieron…..de forma inmisericorde. Fue una masacre total, nadie sobrevivió al ataque, la Legión se cubrió de gloria y sangre ese día y Grey Shadow impartió su severa justicia con letal precisión, acrecentando la fama de mi legión como un ejército implacable y cruel. El lugar donde estaba erigida su guarida ahora es un páramo desolado el cual quedo como testimonio de la temible eficacia de la Legión. Incluso visite ese lugar hace poco y puedo asegurarte que aún se puede percibir un ambiente lúgubre y tenso en ese árido sitio.

Twilight tragó saliva al escuchar ese breve relato. Aunque ya veía desde otra perspectiva al belicoso unicornio, sabía que aún seguía siendo un fiero legionario, un combatiente forjado en una época en la que se debían imponer severos castigos a quienes quebrantaran la ley. El temido general era alguien implacable que sabía imponer justicia y hacia cumplir las más crueles leyes sobre los enemigos del reino, por lo que ese juicio no sería la excepción, algo que la hizo pensar en el destino del desafortunado pony que iba a ser juzgado esa noche.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando la comitiva llegó al castillo. Mientras iban descendiendo, Luna utilizó su magia para ascender la luna, la cual baño con su tenue luz el cielo nocturno. Una vez que terminó su labor, se dirigieron al interior del Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles, el cual bullía de actividad. Todos los integrantes de la Legión Oscura estaban reunidos, tanto los nuevos cadetes como los miembros veteranos, murmurando e intercambiando opiniones en lo que llegaba su regidora. Las princesas cruzaron el largo corredor, apresurándose a entrar a la Sala de los Trono Gemelos para iniciar lo que sería el primer juicio de traición que la legión había presenciado en siglos, así como el primer juicio al que la Princesa de la Amistad asistiría en su vida. Ambas avanzaron y tomaron su lugar en los tronos reales, mientras los legionarios inclinaban su cabeza ante la presencia de su regidora. Luna se sentó en su trono y Twilight ocupaba el que correspondía a Celestia. La novel princesa tenía una extraña sensación al sentarse en el trono que su mentora usaba siglos atrás, algo que la hacía sentir una mezcla de admiración, reverencia y temor. Una vez que estuvieron debidamente sentadas. Luna alzó su casco para llamar al orden de sus tropas. De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se abría. Todos voltearon para ver a Grey Shadow, portando su armadura, con su semblante serio y aun con evidente molestia en su rostro. Avanzó hasta las dos princesas, y antes de llegar a la escalera de los dos tronos, se detuvo e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Sus Majestades, estamos listos para comenzar.

-Está bien general. SE DECLARA OFICIALMENTE ABIERTO EL JUICIO EN CONTRA DEL PEGASO CLOUDCKICKER, INTEGRANTE DE LOS NIGHTWINGS, SUB ESCUADRÓN IRON EAGLES, POR EL DELITO DE ALTA TRAICIÓN HACIA LA LEGIÓN OSCURA!- anuncipó Luna con el tono de voz tradicional de Canterlot.

-Sí, su Alteza. Guardias! Traigan al prisionero! -dijo Grey Shadow con voz fuerte y decidida.

Unos momentos después, cuatro fieros Smashers entraron custodiando a Cloudkicker. Había sido despojado de su armadura, y tenía grilletes colocados en su cuello y sus patas, así como alrededor de sus alas para evitar que huyera. Se veía alimentado y con buena salud, señal de que las órdenes de la Princesa Luna fueron debidamente obedecidas, pero así, podía percibirse la angustia en su rostro. Los guardias llevaron al pegaso hasta el centro del salón y lo obligaron a arrodillarse mientras ataban la cadena de su cuello a un arillo metálico empotrado en el piso. Con el prisionero debidamente asegurado, los guerreros se alejaron a una distancia prudente, empuñando en todo momento sus alabardas en caso de tener que someter al prisionero, mientras que algunos Reapers custodiaban la entrada principal. El resto de los legionarios murmuraban entre ellos, pero guardaron absoluto silencio cuando el unicornio gris se acercó al prisionero, le dirigió una mirada impasible y habló con voz retadora.

-Dime tu verdadero nombre, changeling! –dijo Grey Shadow. Cloudkicker se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, miró avergonzado a su superior y después habló.

-Mi verdadero nombre es…es….Random –dijo el pegaso con voz quebrada. Todos los presentes murmuraron nuevamente al confirmarse lo que los rumores decían, un changeling entre sus filas. La expresión de Grey Shadow era más severa, reflejando un evidente enojo.

-Quiero que reveles tu identidad, monstruo! -dijo Grey Shadow.

Cloudkicker volteo a ver a sus compañeros, quienes fijaron sus miradas en el prisionero. Suspiró profundamente, y sin más opción, comenzó a transformarse. Poco a poco, la imagen del pegaso que todos sus compañeros conocían se fue desvaneciendo, la cual iba siendo sustituida por la de una criatura de rasgos insectoides. Sin embargo, esa figura no era como la de los changelings que todos conocían: éste tenía trazas de melena peinada hacia atrás de color verde; sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, y su tono de piel no era verde oscuro como los de su especie, sino que era de tono azulado, una figura en cierta forma más agradable a la fisonomía habitual de dichas criaturas. Todos estaban asombrados al ver que el pony con quien habían convivido por tantos años era un simulador, uno de los enemigos más perseguidos por la Legión, pero no era del tipo habitual, algo que dejó tanto a los legionarios como a las princesas confundidos. A pesar de eso, Grey Shadow se mantenía impasible, pero decidió continuar con el interrogatorio, con la pregunta más obvia que tenía en mente.

-Contéstame, donde está el verdadero Cloudkicker? –dijo el unicornio gris.

-Mi señor, soy honesto al decirle que Cloudkicker nunca existió.

-QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? Es bien sabido que los changelings atrapan en capullos a sus víctimas y así es como los suplantan, no me vengas con acertijos! –grito el militar molesto por esa respuesta, desesperado por conocer el paradero de los restos de su amigo.

-General, si me lo permite, quisiera relatarle un poco sobre mí, para que me entienda, y que todos sepan la verdad detrás de mi actuar. Nadie más que ustedes merecen saber la verdad.

Grey Shadow volteó a ver a la Princesa Luna, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Puedes hablar, intruso -dijo el general severamente, y ansioso por obtener respuestas.

-Gracias mi señor. Para darles un panorama completo, les contaré un poco de mi verdadera personalidad. Yo nací en una lejana colmena, tenía una familia, parientes, un hogar cualquiera: como la mayoría de mis compañeros, estábamos dedicados a buscar cómo sobrevivir, mientras otros changelings más belicosos sostenían la absurda idea de subsistir de la energía vital y el amor de otras criaturas, incluyendo los ponies. Ante eso, nosotros nos volcamos a algo más mundano; vegetales, frutas, alimentos más simples, y sobre todo, amor y armonía procurada por nosotros mismos; esa energía nos brindaba mayor sustento que atrapar inocentes en capullos y devorar su fuerza vital, como lo hacían los demás. Sin embargo, también nuestros hábitos nos llevaron a muchas divisiones con nuestros propios congéneres, pues aunque usted no lo crea, no todos compartimos ese odio irracional al que muchos de los dirigentes de las colmenas han condicionado a generaciones de changelings. No sé qué tienen en contra de los ponies, pero le aseguro que no todos abrazamos esa doctrina de odio y repudio. Por eso, derivado de esas tensiones, muchos tuvimos que huir de nuestras colmenas, obligándonos a mudamos a otros sitios donde pudiéramos vivir libres, así como cambiar nuestras identidades para no ser reclutados como soldados sin alma a las órdenes de tiránicos dirigentes, o ser perseguidos por las Guardias Reales u otras criaturas de reino a las cuales les resultábamos hostiles, fundando varias subcolmenas desperdigadas por todo el reino.

Grey Shadow escuchaba cada palabra dicha por el changeling prisionero, pero solo se limitaba a mantenerse inexpresivo y en total silencio, pensando en la siguiente pregunta.

-Explique cómo fue que adquirió la identidad de Cloudkicker –dijo Luna sorpresivamente

-Si su Alteza. Cuando arribé por primera vez a Canterlot, sabía que no me aceptarían como un changeling, por lo que con diversas identidades estuve mezclado entre los habitantes de los poblados cercanos, observando y estudiando por un tiempo a todos los ponies, probando algunas identidades nuevas para obtener un poco de alimento y refugio, haciendo lo posible por no caer en la tentación de devorar la fuerza vital de los demás. Después de un buen tiempo, decidí que era necesario crear mi propio alter ego, una identidad fija que resultara más convincente, y fue así que tras varios intentos y pruebas logre recrear al pegaso que todos ustedes conocieron como Cloudkicker, podría decir que siempre fui el mismo, solo que con otro nombre y pelaje distinto, pero ambos somos el mismo, un changeling con piel de pony, no hubo necesidad de dañar a alguien, solo fu un papel que interpreté por varias lunas.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que no suplantaste a alguien? -pregunto Twillight aliviada.

-No su Majestad: permita que le explique: la mayoría de los changelings solo puede imitar a quien suplanta, o logran recrear a otros ponies pero no logran mantener una forma original por mucho tiempo, pero en mi caso, soy de los pocos casos de changelings que tienen ciertas habilidades especiales. La mía era crear nuevos personajes sin que la fachada cayera tan fácilmente, así que yo no tenía necesidad de suplantar a nadie, solo tenía que pensar en un buen personaje que fuera convincente y pudiera recrear una y otra vez. Después de muchos ensayos y errores, logre concentrarme y fue así que surgió Cloudkicker. Una vez que logre tener bien definida mi nueva personalidad, me infiltre en Canterlot, y fue que en ese preciso momento logré enterarme de que se requerían reclutas para cierta orden militar de reciente creación, así que me presenté ante un insigne y más joven general, quien me entrevistó ese mismo día –dijo Random mirando al techo, evocando esos momentos con nostalgia.

-Porque elegiste a la Legión Oscura para ocultarte? –preguntó nuevamente Twilight.

-La verdad, porque me sentía identificado con el concepto de la Legión, tropas dispuestas a proteger a su Princesa, así como a los débiles y desprotegidos, además que siempre fui alguien de hábitos nocturnos, sin contar con la posibilidad de tener comida y techo asegurados, así que me sentí identificado la primera vez que oí la convocatoria real para engrosar las filas. Al tener bien ensayado mi personaje, me presenté con nuestro insigne general aquí presente. Durante la entrevista le expuse la historia que tenía planeada usar, la cual era cierta, solo que cambie algunos nombres, especie y detalles. Le gustó mi perfil, por lo que me admitió, y a partir de ese momento, me sentí dentro de una verdadera familia, aún con la época y las circunstancias que nos tocó vivir, éramos una gran familia que se apoyaba y estimaba, sin importar de donde fuera. Pensé en revelar mi identidad, pero al ver el odio que imperaba contra los de mi especie, decidí no hacerlo. Aun así, entrar a la gran Legión Oscura fue una magnífica oportunidad para mí, porque me enseño cosas que nunca hubiera aprendido de quedarme en mi colmena natal, además, el General creyó en mí, me gane su respeto y su aprecio. Al lado de mis compañeros de la legión, compartimos muchas experiencias, peleamos juntos, conocimos muchos lugares del reino, conformamos un gran equipo. Incluso cuando ocurrió el….."incidente" de Nightmare Moon, pensé en huir, como lo hicieron en su momento Apple Slice, Chwal o Windsurfer, pero no lo hice, por el enorme lazo de lealtad que desarrolle con esta legión, así que con orgullo y resignación, sufrí el mismo destino que todos mis colegas.

Todos los legionarios volvieron a murmurar entre sí, intercambiando muchas opiniones, algunos apoyando las palabras del changeling, otros aun desconfiando del prisionero, y un impasible pero atento general se limitaba a observar al pony que alguna vez llamó "amigo".

-Le debes lealtad a la Reina Chrysalis?- preguntó nuevamente Twilight.

-No, su Alteza! Ni siquiera sabía quién era ella, hasta que nos enteramos de lo acontecido en la boda real y su intento de suplantación de la Princesa Cadence, ese es el problema con los dirigentes de las diversas colmenas, cada cierto tiempo aparece alguien que se autoproclama como reina, rey o comandante en jefe, y a través del miedo o la fuerza obligan a los demás a seguirlos: desde el día que tuve que salir de mi colmena, ya había oído de la existencia de cinco reinas y tres comandantes que se proclamaron como los auténticos dirigentes.

-Cómo fue que mantuviste tanto tiempo este engaño? -preguntó Luna.

-Fue difícil su Alteza, pero logré acostumbrarme. Podía pasar varios días sin debilitarme, pues la comida y la camaradería me fortalecían, pero a veces tras una batalla o un intenso entrenamiento, mis fuerzas quedaban minadas, así que tenía que buscar algún lugar solitario para retomar mi forma original, descansaba un rato y después volvía a asumir mi camuflaje, algo que me sirvió bastante para mantenerme en incógnito por muchos…

\- Eres leal a esta Legión? -preguntó Grey Shadow sorpresivamente.

-Por supuesto, mi señor! He servido a la Legión Oscura desde que fue fundada, le juré lealtad tanto a la Princesa Luna como a usted, y sigo siendo fiel a ella y a Equestria!

-Si es cierto que eres leal a esta legión, sabes que debes de obedecer sus lineamientos, y uno de ellos es encontrar y aplastar a los enemigos del reino, así que dime donde están ubicados el resto de las colmenas de los changelings que como tú están ocultos en Equestria.

Random tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo su superior. A pesar del tiempo, era probable que algunas colmenas estuvieran activas, y sabía lo que implicaba si le entregaba esa información, así que agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos antes de contestar.

-General, me temo que…..que no puedo decírselo.

Sin ningún aviso, Grey Shadow se acercó al prisionero y le dio una bofetada con suficiente fuerza como para derribarlo. Avanzó hacia él changeling caído y puso su casco derecho sobre la cabeza del prisionero, preparándose para aplastarla.

-DIMELO! O TE APLASTARÉ COMO EL INSECTO QUE ERES! -gritó el unicornio furioso.

-No…..puedo…jure…..nunca….revelar…sus…ubicaciones– dijo Random, mientras luchaba por quitar la pezuña del general de su rostro.

\- PORQUE NO, TRAIDOR?

-Por…la razón que….nunca…...revelé mi identidad…...USTED!.

Grey Shadow quedó asombrado al oír esa respuesta, la igual que todos los integrantes de la legión y las princesas, aunque el unicornio no dejaba de pisar la cabeza del prisionero.

-Sé que…..sé que odias….…a los changelings…..y harás lo posible por destruirnos….no….no…puedo arriesgar…..vidas inocentes…si quieres….toma mi vida….…prefiero morir…antes que…traicionarlos…..

\- Y cumpliré con gusto tu deseo si no me revelas esa información! –rugió Grey Shadow.

-**GENERAL, YA BASTA**! -gritó Luna con el tono de voz tradicional de Canterlot al ver a su subalterno comportarse como si estuviera poseído por una irrefrenable ira-, **SE ESTA EXTRALIMITANDO EN SUS FUNCIONES! NO ESTAMOS JUZGANDO AL PRISIONERO POR ESO, SINO POR OTROS CARGOS, ASÍ QUE DETENGASE, AHORAAAAA!**

Grey Shadow reaccionó ante la enérgica orden de su regidora, quien incluso ya tenía encendido su cuerno en caso de tener que usar su magia para controlar al belicoso unicornio. Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Grey Shadow se quedó mirando al prisionero, luego recobró la compostura, quito su pata de su rostro y retrocedió sumisamente a su posición original.

-Le suplico me disculpe por perder el control, su Alteza- dijo el general inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Luna se limitó a observar a su subordinado, quien se alejó del prisionero unos metros tras la severa reprimenda de la alicornio. Todo permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Luna vio que su subordinado estuviera más tranquilo para continuar.

-Tiene algún otra pregunta que hacer, general?-dijo Luna con seriedad.

-Si su Alteza -dijo Grey Shadow más calmado-. Tengo más: dime chargeling, has sido sincero con todos nosotros en el tiempo que has permanecido en la Legión?

\- Por supuesto mi señor, siempre lo he sido. Cada risa, cada lagrima, cada enojo, cada emoción que hemos compartido han sido reales, Sere un chargeling, pero no un ser sin alma.

\- Has pensado traicionarnos en algún momento? –preguntó el unicornio gris.

\- Nunca mi señor! Prometí ser siempre leal a la Princesa Luna, ser leal a la noche, ser leal a Canterlot, y sobre todo…..a usted! Si yo hubiera sido un chargeling deshonesto, lo hubiera intentado hace muchos años. Prefiero morir antes que cometer semejante atrocidad!

\- Solo una pregunta más: tu amistad conmigo…ha sido sincera?

-Absolutamente Shads, usted ha sido para mí más que mi superior, has sido mi buen amigo con quien he compartido muchas cosas, ambos sufrimos desgracias familiares, persecución, dolor, pero siempre estuvimos juntos para superar todo. Recuerdas la hambruna del poblado que estaba en lo que hoy es Trothingham? Vimos unas familias hambrientas y en lugar de seguir de frente e ignorarlos, les donaste tu ración de comida y agua, por lo que en solidaridad con ese gesto varios de nosotros también donamos nuestras raciones, aunque solo bebimos café por tres días, pero entre todos nos estuvimos dando ánimos para no decaer.

Grey Shadow se quedó atónito al recordar esa anécdota, al igual que otros veteranos, quienes recordaron esos momentos con cierta nostalgia, vivencias que muchos de ellos tenían muy grabadoa en su mente y corazón, los cuales hicieron a más de uno enjugar una lagrima.

\- O aquella vez en que varios fuimos heridos combatiendo dragones en el valle cerca del rio Fillyssipi, y que no te despegaste de nuestro lado en dos días hasta que llegó la ayuda. Igual que el día de la batalla en el desierto de Hayrizona, cuando fuiste herido por una lanza, no cediste ante el dolor a fin de darnos ánimos y seguiste al frente de la batalla. Al final terminé cargándote en mis hombros cuando te desmayaste, porque no nos había dicho que te estabas desangrando, tremendo susto que nos diste ese día. Windsurfer y yo te llevamos cargando hasta el puesto de avanzada para que te curaran. Has sido mi mejor amigo, el mejor que he encontrado, todos esos momentos los atesoro en mi corazón y no los cambiaría por nada.

Los miembros más veteranos recordaron esos momentos y se conmovieron al evocar esos momentos tan emotivos. Twilight observaba las distintas reacciones de los legionarios, en especial las que provenían de Grey Shadow, de quien pudo percibir confusión en su corazón.

-Admito que el único secreto que he ocultado a usted y mis compañeros es mi verdadera personalidad, pero eso no cambia nada, soy el leal legionario que usted conoció, no importa si soy un changeling o un pegaso, siempre seré el mismo. Y también les debo una disculpa a todos los demás por haber ocultado mi identidad, pero era por las circunstancias que vivimos. Y le agradezco a sus Altezas por brindarme la oportunidad de decir todo esto, ahora que me han escuchado, no tengo más que agregar y esperar su veredicto, General, Señor.

Random dejo de hablar, y se hizo un pesado silencio en el salón, mientras los miembros de la legión se observaban los unos a los otros, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. Inesperadamente, Luna se levantó de su asiento y bajó las escaleras, hasta encontrarse con su subordinado.

-El prisionero ha expuesto su caso y su defensa ha sido escuchada. General, acompáñenme al Salón de los Debates, es hora de que discutamos la sentencia.

El unicornio obedeció y ambos ponies se dirigieron a un pequeño cuarto ubicado en la esquina derecha del Salón de los Tronos Gemelos. Twilight se quedó en su asiento, meditando todo lo que había escuchado. Los legionarios esperaban a que su regidora y su superior emitieran su fallo, el cual sabían que no sería prometedor para el prisionero si era declarado culpable, y el propio Random también sabia eso, por lo que todos esperaban con nerviosismo el veredicto.


	4. Veredicto

**CAPITULO 4: VEREDICTO**

Tras un largo tiempo, los argumentos de Random fueron escuchados por las Princesas, así como por los integrantes de la Legión Oscura, incluyendo a su temible dirigente. Ahora tanto la Princesa de la Noche como el cruel Grey Shadow discutían a solas sobre el posible veredicto. Por su parte, las opiniones entre los legionarios estaban divididas en torno al caso; todos murmuraban, dando posturas a favor y en contra del actuar del changeling, mientras Twilight permanecía sentada en el trono de Celestia, encerrada en sus pensamientos, mirando al desdichado prisionero, quien se veía pensativo, pero evidentemente nervioso.

_-Pobre Random, no puedo creer que después de todos los servicios prestados a la corona, ahora enfrente un destino tan terrible, no es justo, no puede ser castigado solo por ser quien es, no merece pasar por todo esto, ojala pudiera hacer algo_\- pensó la alicornio lavanda. Miró nuevamente al changeling, buscando en su mente una forma para tratar de liberarlo. Sin embargo, sus planes se frustraron al notar lo complicado que sería: prácticamente todos los legionarios estaba reunidos ahí, así que tendría que pasar sobre ellos. Ni con toda su magia podría enfrentarlos a todos, sería un suicidio para ella y pondría en peligro a Random. Además, todas las posibles rutas de escape estaban cubiertas por varios Reapers, las tropas de elite de los Inquisidores, quienes no durarían en atacarlos. Por último, vio a los grifos del escuadrón Sky Lions, mirándola con sospechas desde lo alto del techo del recinto. Sabía que Grey Shadow era alguien precavido, así que la seguridad dispuesta hacía del lugar una fortaleza totalmente hermética, y no solo eso: también consideró que Luna tomaría eso como una traición, algo que seguro llevaría ante Celestia, y no quería involucrar a su mentora en semejante embrollo, así que sin opciones para ejecutar un plan eficaz, decidió dejar de lado esa idea, tratando de procesar en su mente toda la información que había escuchado durante ese juicio para encontrar algo que pudiera ser útil para defender al changeling. Por lo que había leído un día antes, podía intuir al menos dos escenarios: la muerte o prisión de por vida, pero sabía que el unicornio gris haría hasta lo imposible por castigar al traidor, a quien veía arrodillado en el suelo, esperando silencioso su destino, algo que la incomodaba.

_-Su único crimen es ser un changeling, sé que no son las criaturas más queridas en Equestria, tendrán sus defectos, pero no por eso merece ser ejecutado sin piedad, además, ha sido un soldado leal, ha servido con honor a esta Legión y a Luna, merece una segunda oportunidad, pero no creo que me permitan intervenir, por Celestia estoy angustiada!_\- pensó Twilight.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír como las puertas del Salón de los Debates se abrieron. De su interior salieron la Princesa Luna y el General Grey Shadow, quienes se dirigieron silenciosa y solemnemente a sus lugares. Una vez que cada pony estaba en su sitio, Luna alzó su caso nuevamente para llamar al orden y luego se dirigió a sus subordinados:

-SILENCIO TODOS! Se le ha dado al prisionero la oportunidad de hablar y exponer su caso, que no se diga que no tuvo derecho a un juicio justo. General, tiene algo que agregar?

Grey Shadow no respondió, y solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de negativa.

-Bien, si nadie más tiene algo que decir, puede pasar a dictar su fallo, General.

El unicornio se inclinó ante su regidora, se levantó y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba el prisionero encadenado y arrodillado. Su mirada era penetrante y fría, su semblante impasible y serio, justo el que usaba cuando emitía sus sentencias más crueles.

-Random, alias "Cloudkicker", has engañado a tu capitán, a tus compañeros, a tu Princesa! Y peor aún, has engañado a tu superior, a tu General! Te aprovechaste de nuestra confianza y usurpaste un nombre que no es tuyo para entrar en la Legión. Además, eres un changeling, una especie declarada enemiga de nuestro reino, son cargos muy serios los que enfrentas.

Avanzó paso a paso, lento pero implacable hacia el changeling, mientras desenfundaba sus dos espadas, la brillante "Justicer" y la oscura "Vindicator", las cuales iba transformando en las temibles armas que tanto miedo infundieron en la antigüedad, levitándolas en dirección al prisionero. Todos los miembros de la legión sabían que el inevitable veredicto se avecinaba, algunos como Misty y White Fog observaban con tristeza a la infortunada criatura, otros solo desviaban la mirada para no ver lo que seguiría, sabedores del cruel y sanguinolento espectáculo que estaban a punto de contemplar, algo que aunque estaban acostumbrados a contemplar en los viejos tiempos, no dejaban de ser desagradable. Luna se mostraba serena pero atenta a su subalterno, contrario a Twilight, quien no podía contener los nervios al saber que presenciaría por primera vez en su vida una ejecución, la cual quería impedir a toda costa, pero se sentía frustrada al no poder hace algo por Random, quien también adivinó cual sería el siguiente paso, algo que lo entristeció e hizo que derramara algunas lágrimas.

-He tomado mi decisión- dijo secamente Grey Shadow. Se detuvo frente al changeling aprisionado, alzando sus dos espadas en alto, listo para dejarlas caer. Random, al ver su trágico destino, se limitó a bajar la cabeza, esperando lo inevitable.

-Acepto el fallo con humildad, al menos estoy honrado de que tú seas quien me ejecute, no te guardo rencor –dijo Random con la mirada humedecida y su voz quebrada. Cerró sus ojos, esperando a que le unicornio diera el golpe letal que acabaría con su existencia. La tensión crecía en el recinto y todos estaban a la expectativa, conteniendo el aliento. Grey Shadow hizo dos rápidos cortes con sus espadas, las cuales volvieron a su estado normal y volvió a enfundarlas. Ningún pony se movió de su sitio, asombrados por lo que vieron. Random abrió poco a poco sus ojos, sorprendido de encontrarse vivo, notando que su cabeza estaba en su sitio y su cuerpo estaba intacto, contrario a las cadenas y los grilletes que lo sujetaban, las cuales fueron cortadas limpiamente por la mitad, cayendo lentamente al lado de su cuerpo estruendosamente. No podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado, así como tampoco sus compañeros guerreros o las princesas, cayendo de rodillas balbuceante y casi al borde del desmayo, pero aun vivo. El general volteo en dirección a su regidora y comenzó a hablar.

-Su Alteza Luna, sé que este changeling es culpable de todo lo que he mencionado, pero admito que es cierto lo que dijo al final. Todos en la Legión Oscura somos una gran familia, y si algo que aprecio por sobre todas las cosas, es la lealtad, la cual Random, bajo la identidad de Cloudkicker, ha demostrado desde el día que nos conocimos. Me ha brindado su amistad, su confianza, ha combatido a nuestro lado, es alguien que nunca nos ha abandonado, lo que prueba su valía. Además, fue de los pocos en confiar en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo, por eso lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos. Mi rango como general de esta legión me ordena eliminarlo, nuestras reglas me obligan a ejecutarlo! Pero aunque quiera, no puedo ejecutar esa orden; en mi interior, siento que esa orden no es válida, no es justa! Así que me niego a acatarla, y al contrario, he decidido perdonar la vida de este prisionero, a quien reconozco como un integrante más de nosotros. Por eso, le pido perdón a usted por desobedecer las reglas de la Legión que yo mismo impuse, y si usted lo decide, recibiré el castigo que corresponda por esa desobediencia.- dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Luna se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a unicornio, con un semblante tranquilo y le habló de forma casi maternal.

-General, no tiene que disculparse -dijo Luna, mirando con orgullo a su subordinado-, usted ha actuado con justicia e imparcialidad, y admiro mucho la decisión que tomó. Respetar una vida siempre será una decisión muy importante, aunque a veces se deban de dejar de lado las reglas. La ley a veces es severa y cruel, pero habrá momentos en que tendremos que elegir entre hacerla cumplir, o salvaguardar algo más importante, como usted acaba de hacer.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, discutiendo las palabras dichas por su regidora. La Princesa Luna regresó a su trono, mirando a Twilight quien ahora respiraba más tranquila al ver la decisión tomada por el unicornio gris. De pronto, la princesa de la noche llamó al orden.

-Atención todos! Yo declaro que la decisión del General Grey Shadow deberá ser respetada por todos lo demás guerreros, y que esto sea el inicio de una nueva etapa para la Legión Oscura, en la cual todo aquel que sea digno, honorable y leal de pertenecer a ella, será aceptado sin ningún prejuicio, inclusive los changelings, siempre que lo demuestren, como valientemente lo ha hecho Random.

-Que así sea Princesa!-dijo Grey Shadow.

-QUE ASI SEA!- dijeron al unísono los demás miembros de la Legión.

-Levántate, Random- ordenó la princesa Luna. El changeling, nervioso pero entusiasmado, obedeció la orden. Se levantó, avanzó con paso vacilante hacia donde estaba la soberana de la noche, y una vez que llegó hasta ella, se arrodilló sin dejar de mirarla.

-Juras nuevamente honrar a tu Legión, proteger a tu princesa y defender a Equestria?

-Si su Alteza, lo juro por mi vida- dijo Random, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

\- Entonces, eres bienvenido nuevamente a nuestra legión, pero ya no serás conocido solo como Cloudkicker el pegaso, sino como Random, el changeling, y declaro que deberás ser tratado con el mismo respeto que cualquiera de tus cofrades -dijo Luna, mientras usaba su magia para colocar nuevamente la armadura reglamentaria de su subordinado.

-Muchas gracias su Alteza, muchas gracias! –dijo emocionado Random y la mirada humedecida. Hecho lo anterior, el resto de los miembros de la legión rodearon al changeling, pero ya no en plan hostil, sino con curiosidad y asombro al verlo como era realmente, pero ahora enfundado en su azulada armadura, algo que aún les parecía peculiar.

-Entonces….así es como realmente eres? La verdad…es raro verte así, pero puedo acostumbrarme- dijo Silver Shield, con una mezcla de asombro y sinceridad.

-Gracias Silver, incluso para mi será algo nuevo usar mi identidad real, ya estaba más acostumbrado a "mi otro yo" –dijo Random con una sonrisa.

-Los changelings usan algún estilo propio de prendas diferentes a los ponies? –preguntó Gothic Ribbon.

-Pues….nos vestirnos como todos los demás, no somos tan raros en ese sentido, aunque si nos gusta usar colores llamativos que nos hagan ver más "atractivos, aunque debo actualizar mi sentido de la moda, llevo mil años de atraso–dijo Random sonrojado.

-Tienes recetas de cocina propias para compartir? –preguntó Jean Pierre Croissant.

-Tenemos muchos platillos raros que tal vez no sean del agrado de todos, pero con gusto puedo mostrarte como los hacemos, "mon ami".

De pronto, el resto de los legionarios se arremolinaron alrededor del changeling, abrumándolo con muchas preguntas a la vez, curiosos y emocionados por saber cosas que desconocían sobre las criaturas insectoides que antes solo veían como enemigos. Sin embargo, eran tantos que el propio Random tuvo que hacer su propio llamado al orden.

-Calma muchachos, con gusto responderé a todas sus preguntas, solo denme un poco de tiempo hacerlo. Les agradezco a todos interesarse y recibirme nuevamente entre ustedes.

Todos rodeaban al changeling con singular curiosidad, todos menos el general, quien se alejó y salió del salón principal, dirigiéndose a una pequeña habitación. Al ver esto, las princesas decidieron seguirlo hasta que le dieron alcance.

-General, lo que hizo usted fue grandioso, digno de reconocimiento -dijo Twilight casi al borde del llanto. Sin embargo, el unicornio gris no se veía tan entusiasmado por esas palabras, por lo que Luna decidió intervenir en la plática.

-Grey Shadow, sé que no es fácil para usted romper sus propias reglas, pero debe entender que todo esto forma parte de los cambios que deberá afrontar. Salvar una vida no es algo insignificante. Le dio una nueva oportunidad a alguien que usted estima, y ha dado un gran paso para la modernización de la Legión Oscura, es algo de debe de llenarlo de orgullo.

-Tal vez, pero no es algo que pueda aceptar tan fácilmente, aún estoy muy apegado a las costumbres antiguas –dijo el unicornio gris algo apesadumbrado.

-Lo entiendo general, yo también me enfrento diario a situaciones similares, pero ya verá que poco a poco logrará adaptarse –dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto general! Luna pasó por muchas dificultades para irse adaptando a nuestras costumbres, estoy segura que usted también podrá hacerlo –dijo Twilight.

-*Suspiro* Supongo que tienen razón, si me lo permiten, quisiera estar solo por un momento, sus Altezas, disculpenme-dijo el agobiado unicornio mientras entraba a otra habitación.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaremos para que ordene sus ideas, tomemos un breve descanso Twilight, ha sido una intensa noche- dijo Luna. La Princesa de la Amistad asintió con la cabeza y ambas alicornios avanzaron por el pasillo en dirección al salón principal, cuando vieron acercarse a Random, quien se veía agitado, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Sus Majestades, disculpen la interrupción pero…no vieron pasar al general?

-Así es, está ahí –dijo Luna señalando con su pezuña el cuarto del cual salieron- pero nos pidió…. estar solo.

Random medito por unos segundos la respuesta de su regidora.

-Me imagino el motivo de su petición, tal vez…..tal vez yo podría….hablar con él.

Luna miro a Twilight y ambas asintieron.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero no lo fuerces demasiado. Sabes cómo es su temperamento.

-Gracias su Alteza, y nuevamente les agradezco a ambas por creer en mí –dijo el changeling, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Agradézcaselo a Grey Shadow, fue muy duro para él tomar esa decisión. Si nos disculpas, iremos por un refrigerio., buena suerte –dijo Luna en tono confidente.

\- Suerte Random-dijo Twilight. El chargeling entró a la habitación y vio al general, cabizbajo y meditabundo en un rincón. Avanzó despacio y en silencio, para no interrumpir la soledad de su superior y se quitó el casco.

-Shads- dijo Random en tono bajo-, yo…..yo quisiera…..agradecerte…..por creer en mí, y darme una segunda oportunidad, no sé cómo pagarte por esto.

-*Suspiro* No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Grey Shadow-, tu eres mi mejor amigo, solo que…...aún no me hago a la idea de esto, sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a los cambios.

-Lo sé, creo que ninguno de nosotros se ha acostumbrado aún a estos tiempos.

-Sin embargo, aún me siento…*suspiro* ligeramente traicionado, por qué no me confiaste este secreto? Tal vez pudimos discutirlo antes y no habríamos enfrentado este juicio.

El changeling miró a su superior y amigo, pero esta vez cambió su expresión de asombro por una de indignación, listo para dar una respuesta a esa interrogante.

-Y tú crees que no quería decírtelo? Sabes cuánto me costó ocultar esto a todos? Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! Pero no podía, no podía por una simple razón: tú. Si yo decía la palabra "changeling", inmediatamente tu siguiente palabra era "ejecución", como crees que me sentía viendo tu obvia reacción? Solo podía sentir pavor ante eso, y mucha frustración!

El unicornio gris miró como su subalterno bufaba con una mezcla de ira y frustración retenida por años, y la expresión de su rostro fue suficiente para no reclamar ante dicho señalamiento.

-Bueno, te concedo eso, tienes toda la razón, no creo que hubiera reaccionado bien, y la verdad es algo que aun en este momento no se ni siquiera cómo tomarlo, lo siento.

Ante esta respuesta, el changeling cambió su actitud belicosa a una más conciliadora Se acercó al unicornio y coloco su casco derecho en el hombro de su general.

-Te entiendo, pero sabes algo? Cuenta con mi amistad para enfrentar todos estos retos, sino, para que son los amigos? –dijo Random esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Grey Shadow en tono bajo, dedicando al changeling una cálida mirada.

-Bueno, ya que pude platicarlo contigo me retiro Shads, debo ir a convivir un poco con los demás, jamás pensé que me aceptarían tan rápido- dijo Random. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Grey Shadow lo detuvo.

-Solo una cosa más, soldado: aquí con nosotros podrás usar tu identidad real, sin embargo, los demás ponies aún no están preparados para esto, así que cuando salgas a patrullar, deberás asumir nuevamente tu identidad de Cloudkicker, te quedó claro? –dijo Grey Shadow con seriedad. El comentario no fue de total agrado de su subalterno, pero aun así, decidió respetar el mandato de su superior y amigo.

-Lo entiendo, señor- dijo Random, un poco desanimado. Grey Shadow se acercó y puso su pezuña en el hombro del changeling.

-No te preocupes, ya llegará el día en que changelings y ponies puedan convivir en armonía, y es día estaremos todos listos para apoyarte.

Ambos ponies se abrazaron en señal de reconciliación. Fue un abrazo que se prolongó por un tiempo, una nuestra de aprecio y reconciliación que ambos necesitaban tras esos días de tensión. Tras unos minutos que parecían eternos, ambos rompieron la muestra de afecto.

-Ve, amigo mío, que esto sea un nuevo inicio para todos.

Random se puso nuevamente su casco, hizo un saludo marcial y salió de la habitación, dejando al general solo con sus pensamientos, los cuales aún revoloteaban en su mente, pero que al final decidió dejarlos de lado y esbozar una nerviosa pero optimista sonrisa.

**F I N**

* * *

_Tras varios meses, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado. Las cosas no han sido fáciles, pero aún hay muchas historias por contar, tanto de MLP como de Paw Patrol y Calle Dálmatas 101. Nuevamente mi eterno agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me siguen, y perdonen la tardanza, aún hay varios proyectos por terminar, pero organizare mis tiempos tanto para actualizar mis historias pendientes como para preparar algunas nuevas que no quiero dejar guardadas._

_El viaje terminó, pero hay otros trenes listos para partir, disfrútenlos, y gracias._


End file.
